


A Train Ride to Argentina

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #RudeTrip Fest, Kissing, M/M, RudeTripEvent, Yeah that's it, they're on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: Hannibal and Will try to have some ~alone time~ during their train trip.





	

Hannibal and Will were a good two hours into their train ride, and God were they bored. Will doubted that he's ever been this bored in his life. Hannibal was sitting besides him, peering over a book that looked to be written in Lithuanian. Will hadn't brought anything entertaining with him, mainly because he didn't anticipate the ride being so long. He had tried in vain to fall asleep to pass some time, but the attempt failed- and now here he was, bored into insanity.

Will softly nudged Hannibal, hoping he would look up from his book and give him some attention, or something to do.

"Yes Will?" Hannibal cocked an eyebrow, Will couldn't decide whether he was annoyed or curious.

"I'm really bored, sitting here is tedious," Will sighed loudly, and nudged Hannibal again.

Hannibal chuckled, and put down his book. He wrapped his arms around Will and lightly kissed his temple.

"I agree, do you have anything entertaining in mind?" Hannibal asked.

Will shrugged and shook his head, his eyes darted around the booth, hoping to become inspired.

Hannibal pressed his lips against Will's ear, and murmured, "I can think of a few ways to pass time,"

Will turned to face him, their lips were now barely a few inches away. He wanted to say something, to reply to him, But Hannibal stopped him with a chaste kiss.

Will returned the kiss, and began unbuttoning Hannibal's shirt. Will started to pull off his own heavy sweater, and straddled Hannibal's lap.

Hannibal kissed him again, this time with more force. Teeth were clashing against teeth, and soft gasp escaped their lips.

During Hannibal and Will's kissing and display of affection, there was a soft knock on the door. Of course, Hannibal and Will didn't hear it, and their make out session was uninterrupted. The knock came again, slightly louder this time, but nonetheless it went ignored and unheard.

There was a sudden click of the brass doorknob, and in the dark door frame stood a confused, and incredibly embarrassed man.

"Oh...This must be the wrong booth, I'm sorry" said the man while leaving and shutting the door behind him. Will swore that he could see Hannibal's nostrils flare.

"Rude," Hannibal muttered, "Very, Very rude."

Will's cheeks became even more flushed, he began to laugh, and started to put his sweater back. He slowly got off Hannibal's lap, and sat down in his seat.

"It's fine, anyways the train will reach the station at any moment," Will reassured his husband. Hannibal agreed, reluctantly, and began to button up his own shirt.

The train began to slow to a stop as it reached the station. Will was grateful that the ride was over, and hoped that he didn't have to see that rude man while exiting the train. He and Hannibal grabbed their luggage and began making their way off the train and into the station. They had finally arrived in Argentina, and were eager as ever to begin their new life (and to makeout with out interruption).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first fic I've entered for Hannibal Creative. Feel free to kudos, comment etc.


End file.
